


¿Amistad?

by Ai_Fujimoto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ai_Fujimoto
Summary: Shinichi empieza a darse cuenta que Kaito le importa más de lo que pensaba.Fanfic Kaishin/Shinkai, ustedes deciden el orden. Si no te gusta la pareja o el amor entre dos hombres, no lo leas. Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo bien ^^
> 
> En mi facebook dije que publicaría un one shot antes de navidad, así que estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra xD Peeeero se me alargó, así que terminó siendo un two shot. Espero publicar la segunda parte de aquí a una semana jeje... No es algo muy elaborado, es una idea simple, el clásico cliché, pero como soy una romántica al 100%, me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas xD ¡Ojalá les guste!
> 
> Gracias a todos por seguirme, a quienes releen mis historias y me dejan comentarios de nuevo respecto a los capítulos, los que esperan que publiquen, los quiero muchísimo! Y a ver si logro publicar el final de este corto antes de fin de año.
> 
> ¡Que pasen felices fiestas y nos estamos leyendo!

Cuando Shinichi descubrió la identidad de Kaito Kid, jamás pensó que ese sería el inicio de una gran amistad.

Había sucedido cuando aún estaban en preparatoria. En uno de los robos de Kid, hubo un tiroteo y Shinichi rápidamente fue a buscar el origen de la balacera. Encontró a Kid un poco herido y los hombres huyeron apenas lo escucharon llegar.

Desde ese momento que Shinichi nunca más faltó a un robo, preocupado de que volviera a suceder algo así. Y una vez que supo la verdadera historia, ya no tuvo motivos para querer atrapar al ladrón.

Pasaron de verse solo en los robos a juntarse a veces durante el día. Y de las juntas esporádicas, pasaron a ser amigos y a asistir a la misma universidad. Se veían prácticamente todos los días aún cuando estudiaban cosas diferentes.

Ahora ya estaban casi al final de su primer año universitario. Shinichi tenía una novia desde hace dos meses, su nombre era Kaede, una chica que conoció en un caso y que era su admiradora. Ella tenía el mismo sentido de justicia que él y escuchaba sobre sus casos con mucho entusiasmo, lo cual era algo que él siempre disfrutaba. Sin embargo, no se veían mucho ya que estudiaban en universidades diferentes que estaban muy lejanas una de la otra. Por otra parte, Kaito estaba soltero y seguía igual que siempre, coqueteando con quienes se le acercaban y diciendo que no tenía ninguna intención en tener una relación con alguien.

Ese día era un día como cualquier otro. Shinichi y Kaito estaban en el comedor de la universidad, hablando de lo que harían durante el fin de semana. Solían planificar sus horarios de estudio y actividades juntos para poder coordinarse. Acababan de terminar de almorzar y aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían antes de ir a sus siguientes clases.

—Tengo que comprar materiales para el club de magia —dijo Kaito revisando su teléfono—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Es para que te ayude a cargar las compras, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi.

—¡No lo digas así, pareciera que me aprovecho de ti! Podría ir con cualquiera del club, pero prefiero ir contigo. Además, seguro que también terminarás comprando algo que hayas olvidado…

—Está bien, te acompañaré. ¿Vamos mañana?

—Oh, mañana no puedo, tengo una cita —dijo Kaito volviendo a revisar su teléfono.

Shinichi al escucharlo se quedó inmóvil y en silencio unos segundos. Haber oído esas palabras le generó una indescriptible sensación en su interior.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Una cita?! —dijo Shinichi sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo? —bromeó Kaito ahora mirándolo directamente.

—¡C-Claro que puedes! —dijo Shinichi tratando de disimular su incomodidad y mostrando menos su asombro—. Solo que tú siempre has dicho que no estás interesado en salir con nadie, por eso me sorprende.

—Y sigo sin estar interesado —dijo Kaito—. Es solo un chico de tercer año, su nombre es Yamamoto-kun. Estuvimos hablando ayer durante la tarde y fue agradable... Le dejé claro que no quiero estar con nadie, pero vamos a seguir juntándonos, ya sabes, para conocernos, nada más. No sé qué sucederá, si resulta algo, supongo que es algo bueno, y si no, seguiré igual que siempre.

—Entonces… lo haces más por ver si pasa algo o no. No porque quieras.

—Podría decirse que sí. Si no resulta, no es algo que me vaya afectar, y no me interesa tener citas con otras personas, pero no me cierro a lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Suena contradictorio cuando lo digo, ¿no crees? —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Sí… ¿quién te puede entender si te contradices así?

—Si no me entiendes tú, dudo que alguien más lo haga —dijo Kaito bromeando.

—¿Yo?

—Volviendo al tema, ¿Podemos ir pasado mañana entonces? Ese día estaré libre.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, claro! El domingo está bien.

—¡Bien! Debo irme ahora o llegaré tarde a clases —dijo Kaito poniéndose de pie—. ¡Hablamos después, Shinichi!

—Hasta luego.

El detective se quedó viendo como el mago se alejaba hacia el otro extremo del campus donde estudiaban. De pronto las ganas de querer ir a clases se le habían ido.

* * *

Shinichi no podía concentrarse. Sabía que Kaito en ese momento estaba en su cita y no dejaba de pensar en eso. Solo se hacía preguntas de qué estarían haciendo, en qué lugar se juntarían, o cómo sería el chico, quién era, cuál sería su personalidad y qué hizo como para que Kaito reconsiderara la idea de salir con alguien.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinichi-kun?

La voz de su novia Kaede que ahora estaba de pie a su lado lo sacó de su pequeño trance. Estaban en el departamento que ella compartía con sus amigas.

—Solo estaba pensando…

—¿Un nuevo caso? —preguntó ella interesada.

—No… —dijo Shinichi serio—. Kaito hoy está en una cita con un tipo que no conozco y eso me tiene intranquilo…

—¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que Kuroba-kun era del tipo que no querría relaciones, solo divertirse.

—Claro que no, Kaito no es lo que aparenta a los demás. Jamás estaría con alguien solo por diversión, es alguien que se preocupa mucho de las personas.

—Si tú lo dices, eres quien mejor lo conoce… —dijo Kaede—. Es normal que estés intranquilo entonces.

—¿Eh?

—Él es tu amigo y estás preocupado de que pueda estar o no con una persona adecuada —dijo Kaede con naturalidad—. Que efectivamente sea alguien bueno y no que se aproveche o le haga daño a Kuroba-kun. Es eso en lo que estabas pensando, ¿no? En que no lo conoces, así que no puedes saber cómo es.

—Sí… Pensaba en que no sé quién es él, cuál es su personalidad…

—Es normal preocuparnos por nuestros amigos, no queremos que los hagan sufrir, especialmente a alguien que es tan despreocupado como Kuroba-kun y que podría no darse cuenta... Pero creo que primero deberás ver qué sucede entre ellos y conocerlo antes de estar sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—Sí, tienes razón...

Shinichi se levantó del sofá.

—Lo siento, Kaede, debo irme —dijo el detective.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, tengo clases todo el día. Te llamaré si es que puedo.

Shinichi se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras atardecía.

_"Así que solo estoy preocupado… Eso es todo, no es nada más. Solo quiero que Kaito sea feliz. Por eso no dejo de pensar en él… Es normal, ya se me pasará cuando vea que tipo de persona es él."_

Luego de media hora, el detective llegó a su casa y solo pudo irse a recostar a su cama.

_"¿De verdad solo es eso? ¿Qué me está pasando que no puedo…? ¡Estoy molesto!"_

Shinichi tomó su teléfono. Se sentía un poco indeciso de si debía enviarle un mensaje o no, pero después de pensarlo, simplemente le escribió.

**Shinichi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?**

El detective esperó la respuesta nervioso, como si fuera algo importante. Pero después de un rato, como no recibió respuesta, se fue a su biblioteca a leer un poco para pasar el rato. Alrededor de media hora después, recibió un mensaje.

**Kaito: ¡Lo pasé muy bien! No lo esperaba la verdad.**

Shinichi se sintió un poco triste al leer eso sin saber porqué. En el fondo esperaba que no hubiera resultado. 

**Shinichi: Eso es bueno. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Ya confirmaste que no sea un psicópata?**

**Kaito: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Shinichi?**

**Shinichi: Solo para saber que sea una buena persona.**

**Kaito: Eso no lo puedo decir todavía, pero al menos no sucedió ningún caso mientras estábamos juntos :D**

El detective se molestó con esa línea. No era su culpa que a veces sucedieran casos a su alrededor.

**Shinichi: Mejor hablamos después.**

**Kaito: ¿Pasa algo Shinichi? Generalmente toleras mis bromas.**

Shinichi no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía bien qué le pasaba, ¿qué le podría decir? Se quedó viendo la pantalla de su teléfono unos segundos.

**Kaito: ¿Shinichi? ¿Sigues ahí? Me estás preocupando.**

**Shinichi: Perdón, no sé qué me pasa, estoy cansado y estresado…**

**Kaito: ¿Es por la universidad?**

**Shinichi: Sí, eso creo… Tal vez me hace falta distraerme un poco. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?**

**Kaito: Mañana vamos a ir a comprar las cosas del club de magia, ¿lo olvidaste?**

El detective se sorprendió al leer eso. No recordaba que había quedado de juntarse con él al día siguiente.

**Shinichi: Cierto… Sí, lo recuerdo.**

**Kaito: Estás raro, Shinichi. ¿Seguro que no te sucede nada?**

**Shinichi: Estoy estresado, ya te lo dije. No es nada más.**

**Kaito: ¡Entonces mañana tendremos un gran día! ¡Yo te animaré! :D**

Shinichi al leer eso sonrió, mientras sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho. Saber que mañana pasaría el día con él lo había alegrado.

**Shinichi: Gracias Kaito. Nos vemos mañana.**

El detective dejó su teléfono a un lado sintiéndose más tranquilo, pero teniendo aún dudas.

_"Me siento feliz de saber que mañana nos veremos. Tal vez solo tengo miedo de que sea de las personas que se alejan por estar en una relación… Pero Kaito no haría eso… ¿O sí lo haría?..."_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaito y Shinichi habían ido al distrito comercial para hacer las compras que Kaito debía hacer. Pasaron toda la mañana en eso y cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la universidad para dejar todo allá.

—¿Dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó Shinichi cuando ya estaban saliendo de la universidad.

—¡Yo conozco un lugar que te va a encantar! —dijo Kaito—. Está un poco lejos eso sí, espero que no te moleste.

—Con lejos… No te refieres a otra ciudad, ¿cierto? —dijo el detective escéptico.

—¿Por qué sería de esa forma?

—¡Porque te conozco, Kaito! ¡A veces puedes tener planes muy inesperados!

—Bueno, espero que esto sea inesperado… Pero no es lo que dijiste, solo que no está cerca de la universidad.

—Está bien… ¿Qué tipo de lugar es?

—¡Es una sorpresa! Si te lo digo, la sorpresa se arruina.

Los dos tomaron el metro mientras hablaban de cosas cotidianas. Después de media hora, se bajaron en la estación y comenzaron a caminar, Kaito lo guiaba mientras seguían hablando. En un momento en que se quedaron en silencio, el detective decidió preguntar por la duda que tenía desde el día anterior.

—Y… ¿ayer cómo estuvo? Tu cita… —preguntó Shinichi.

—¡Fue entretenido! Fuimos a comer y caminamos un poco antes de separarnos en la estación.

—Entonces supongo que se juntarán de nuevo…

—Sí, es lo más probable… Espero que así sea —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Shinichi lo miró unos segundos. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

—No pareces demasiado entusiasmado.

—¿Qué? Claro que lo estoy.

—No, no es así. Estás usando tu sonrisa falsa, Kaito. ¿Qué pasa?

El mago sonrió esta vez de forma sincera.

—Es difícil engañarte, ¿no? Tendré que practicar más.

—¿Practicar para engañarme? —dijo Shinichi—. Aún así me daría cuenta.

—No estés tan seguro. De todas las veces, solo en un par has notado la diferencia.

El detective se puso serio al escuchar eso y se detuvo en la calle.

—¡¿Acaso me mientes seguido, Kaito?! —dijo alterado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo fue una broma! —dijo el mago.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo una broma?

—Ya sabes como soy, no tomes todo lo que digo en serio…

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo.

—Eso espero… No me gustaría saber que al final me mientes… No después de todo lo que hemos vivido...

El mago se quedó mirándolo un poco extrañado, para luego sonreír.

—Siempre confío en ti, Shinichi… Eres en quien más confío...

El detective sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar esas palabras. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que justo Kaito se detuvo en la calle para luego mirar al local que estaba junto a ellos.

—Ya llegamos —dijo el mago—, ¿entramos?

Shinichi miró el establecimiento que parecía un restaurante y bar común y corriente.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?

—Hay que entrar, acá no lo sabrás…

Los dos entraron y Shinichi se sorprendió por la decoración. Todas las paredes tenían diseños de crucigramas vacíos, ecuaciones sin respuestas, símbolos y dibujos que no parecían tener sentido, y signos de pregunta por todo alrededor.

—Es un bar temático —dijo Kaito—. Tienen muchísimos códigos y acertijos que puedes resolver mientras estás acá para pasar el rato o divertirte con amigos. Son de distinta dificultad y también diferentes si es que es una sola persona o son grupos de varios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algo así existe acá?! —dijo Shinichi emocionado.

—Es algo extraño, ¿no? Seguro que para ti muchos de los códigos serán simples, pero estoy seguro que aún así lo disfrutarás.

—¡Esto es increíble!

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas y después de ordenar la comida, les trajeron un par de códigos para que pudieran resolver. Shinichi estaba entusiasmado como si fuera un niño, completamente concentrado, sin creer que existiera un lugar así. Entre los dos, fueron jugando y resolviendo los acertijos que tenían, siendo un equipo que se podía complementar muy bien.

Cuando salieron del local, Shinichi hablaba feliz de los códigos que le habían parecido más emocionantes y de dónde creía que podían haber sacado la inspiración para hacerlo.

—¡Tenemos que volver! —dijo Shinichi.

—¡Cuando quieras! Fue divertido.

—¡Deberían existir más lugares así! ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Ayer estuve buscando un lugar que a ti te pudiera gustar y después de un tiempo, encontré a un usuario en internet que hablaba de este local.

—¿Lo buscaste por mí? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Sí, ayer no estabas muy bien, ¿no? —dijo Kaito—. Cuando hablamos estabas estresado, así que busqué algo que te pudiera distraer.

Shinichi al escucharlo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

—Gracias Kaito… No tenías que hacerlo…

—Claro que sí. También es una forma de agradecerte por acompañarme a comprar, sé que ir de compras a veces puede ser agotador.

—No era necesario… ¡Pero lo pasé muy bien! —dijo el detective sonriendo.

Kaito también le sonrió al verlo y luego desvío la mirada.

—Sí, fue un lindo día… Pero ya debo irme, Shinichi.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. ¿Almorzamos juntos? —dijo Shinichi.

—Oh, no voy a poder. Tengo reunión con mis compañeros.

—Cierto, ya recuerdo. Bueno, nos veremos en la tarde seguramente. ¡Hasta mañana, Kaito!

—Hasta pronto...

Shinichi se fue caminando en una dirección, mientras Kaito se quedó viendo serio como se alejaba, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, y aunque todo seguía igual, Shinichi apenas había visto a Kaito. Hablaban por mensajes, en conversaciones que a veces eran más largas, y otras veces simplemente eran saludos. Shinichi no se lo topaba en la universidad todos los días, por lo que suponía que Kaito estaba ocupado, pero el vacío que sentía en las horas libres aumentaba cada día. Las pocas veces que se veían, no habían logrado estar más de media hora y eso le dolía al detective.

Cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas, el detective se preguntaba si así sería de ahora en adelante o si era solo algo temporal. Algo dentro de él le inquietaba al pensar que se estaban alejando, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Shinichi un día en la tarde fue a esperar afuera de la sala de clases a Kaito hasta que terminó la hora. Cuando el mago lo vio ahí, se sorprendió y le sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo estás, Shinichi?! ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Vine a ver si tenías tiempo ahora. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos, así que había pensado si podíamos ir a comer algo juntos.

—Sí, supongo que el fin de semestre nos ha tenido ocupados, ¿no?

—Eso creo… ¿Entonces puedes?

—Bueno... hubiera preferido que me enviaras un mensaje… —dijo Kaito mirando su teléfono para luego sonreír—. Pero no tengo nada importante que hacer y puedo seguir mañana con mis proyectos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la universidad cuando estaba atardeciendo y fueron a una cafetería. Hacía frío y estaba nublado, por lo que ambos buscaban una bebida caliente. Hablaron animadamente mientras comían, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

No fue hasta antes de irse del local que se dieron cuenta que se había puesto a llover intensamente.

—¿No se suponía que la tormenta llegaría mañana? —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Tal vez se adelantó? No andas con paraguas, ¿cierto?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tengo uno en el casillero de la universidad. No lo saqué porque no pensé que sería necesario. Tendremos que ir a buscarlo y lo compartimos.

—Nos mojaremos en el camino, mejor vayamos directo a la estación.

—La universidad queda de camino a la estación, podemos pasar por él. Con suerte solo nos mojaremos un poco.

Shinichi miró hacia afuera viendo como caía la lluvia.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción… Si corremos, nos mojaremos menos.

Los dos pagaron por la comida y salieron del lugar, corriendo en dirección a la universidad lo más rápido que podían, pero con la poca visión por la lluvia y el viento que corría, al final no podían ir tan rápido como hubieran querido.

Llegaron a la universidad 10 minutos después, bastante mojados, pero no completamente empapados.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya no necesitamos el paraguas —dijo Kaito riendo.

—¡Idiota! No vinimos hasta acá por nada. Solo es un poco de agua encima, nos secaremos pronto.

Kaito consiguió su paraguas y los dos se dirigieron a la salida, para ir hacia la estación de metro. Antes de salir, Kaito se detuvo para abrir el paraguas.

—Apégate a mí, Shinichi —dijo el mago acercándolo—. O sino el paraguas no te cubrirá.

El detective tímidamente se acercó hasta quedar pegado a Kaito y el mago abrió el paraguas. Shinichi entonces al ver que estaba tan cerca de Kaito sintió que su corazón se aceleró y su mente empezó a pensar sin parar. No podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que estaba junto al mago. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, los dos caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, pero de pronto, un fuerte viento comenzó a correr, y debido a su fuerza, parte del paraguas se fue doblando hacia arriba hasta que algunos de los fierros del paraguas se rompieron, haciéndolo inutilizable.

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! —dijo Shinichi frustrado.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que seguir mojándonos —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¡Vamos, corramos a la estación!

Kaito comenzó a correr y Shinichi luego de unos segundos comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron finalmente a la estación de metro y sintieron el calor del lugar, se sintieron aliviados de haber llegado al fin. El detective sin embargo estaba más desabrigado que Kaito, por lo que el frío de su ropa mojada hizo que empezara a estornudar.

—Te vas a resfriar si no te cambias pronto la ropa —dijo Kaito preocupado.

—No me digas… ¿De quién habrá sido la idea de correr bajo la lluvia? —respondió Shinichi molesto.

—No es mi culpa que llueva, y no teníamos muchas opciones… —dijo Kaito sacando una toalla pequeña de su bolso y se la pasó al detective—. Al menos sécate algo el pelo y el rostro, te ayudará.

—Gracias… ¿Por qué andas con una toalla?

—Siempre ando con una, por si mis trucos fallan —dijo Kaito como si fuera muy normal—. Vamos a mi departamento, está mucho más cerca que tu casa y así te puedes secar y te presto algo de ropa.

Shinichi asintió mientras se secaba el pelo.

—Pero tu departamento está lejos de la estación…

—Nos tocará correr de nuevo —dijo Kaito riendo.

—¿No te molesta estar así?

—¿Y de qué sirve que me moleste? Nos vamos a mojar igual. ¡Además es divertido! Como cuando uno quería mojarse cuando era niño y tus papás no te dejaban.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo.

—Para ti todo siempre tiene un lado positivo…

—¡Por supuesto! No lo pienses, Shinichi. Simplemente disfruta de la lluvia…

A tres estaciones de distancia, los dos jóvenes se bajaron del metro en silencio. Antes de salir del lugar, los dos se detuvieron contemplando como seguía lloviendo fuertemente. Shinichi y Kaito se miraron unos segundos y sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a correr nuevamente bajo la lluvia.

El mago vivía en una zona alejada de calles principales, pero por suerte luego de 5 minutos, pudieron irse por una calle que tenía varios techos que lo protegían de la lluvia. Aún así, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al departamento. Los dos entraron al edificio y luego subieron al décimo piso, para finalmente entrar al apartamento del mago.

—¡Lo logramos! —dijo Kaito sonriendo al entrar al lugar.

—Sí… no estuvo tan mal…

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor… —dijo el mago mientras iba a su habitación y abría su armario—. Te daré una toalla y ropa seca, anda a darte un baño caliente y cámbiate las ropas mojadas.

—¿Y tú? —dijo Shinichi—. ¿No deberías primero…?

—No, tú estás más desabrigado, necesitas cambiarte rápido —dijo Kaito pasándole las cosas—. Anda, yo por mientras me sacaré igual la ropa mojada, no te preocupes.

El detective se quedó quieto, por lo que Kaito se puso detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo al baño.

—¡Vamos, que será peor si sigues así más tiempo, Shinichi! ¡Tómate tu tiempo!

—Ya voy, ya voy… —dijo Shinichi ya soltándose del mago y entrando al baño.

Unos minutos después, el detective salió del baño y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Kaito, quien había encendido la calefacción y se había cambiado de ropa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mago.

—Sí, no te preocupes…

—Herví agua, así que puedes tomar café. Iré a bañarme ahora.

—Gracias...

El detective se quedó en silencio viendo como Kaito se iba y luego abrió uno de los estantes para sacar una taza. En ese momento a solas, Shinichi comenzó a procesar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en el departamento de Kaito, se había bañado ahí, estaba usando su ropa y ahora estaba en la cocina, empezando a preparar su café casi como si vivieran juntos. Shinichi se quedó inmóvil, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas ante el sentimiento que lo invadía.

_"Lo extrañaba… Sus bromas y su sonrisa… Y ahora que se ha preocupado por mí y toda esta situación… Esto era todo, simplemente era esto… Supongo que no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por él…"_

Shinichi suspiró pensando en el mago y comenzó a preparar su café, para luego sentarse en la mesa con la taza en sus manos, viendo por la ventana como seguía lloviendo.

_"No hay forma en que él sienta lo mismo… Solo soy su amigo. Un amigo cercano, pero solo eso... "_

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, de pronto Kaito apareció en la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, Shinichi? Te veías muy serio… Bueno, más serio de lo normal… —dijo Kaito.

—S-Sí..., solo me quedé en blanco un momento…

—Pensando en algún caso seguramente…

—No es así… Estaba pensando en si puedo esperar a que baje la intensidad de la lluvia para irme de aquí.

—Claro, no hay problema. Por mientras, ¿me ayudas a hacer algo rápido de cenar? Una sopa nos vendría bien.

—Está bien…

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a cocinar mientras conversaban y luego de una hora ya tenían lista la sopa. Se sentaron juntos a comer, estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, como si cada uno tuviera cosas importantes en qué pensar.

—Oye, Shinichi… —dijo de pronto Kaito—. Ya se está haciendo tarde y no deja de llover, así que… ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir acá?

El detective lo miró sorprendido y nervioso, no esperaba algo así. Primero pensó que era una broma, pero Kaito lo estaba mirando serio. Le extrañó mucho su mirada, ya que era una expresión que no podía determinar en qué estaba pensando el mago.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo Shinichi nervioso—. No, no es necesario… Puedo tomar un taxi…

—No tengo otro paraguas como para prestarte y la avenida principal está lejos, te volverás a mojar solo para llegar allá. Creo que es lo mejor.

—¿No te molesto?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eres al único al que invitaría! —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

_"¿El único…?"_

El detective se quedó pensando en esa frase, pero viendo que el mago estaba esperando una respuesta, se apresuró en hablar.

—Oh, emmm… bueno, si es así...

—Pero te puedes quedar si es que no te molesta que durmamos en la misma cama. El sofá es muy chico para que te quedes ahí, además que pasarías frío. La cama es para dos personas, así que estarás más cómodo en la cama.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shinichi sonrojado—. ¿D-Dormir juntos?

—No sería la primera vez, ya lo hicimos en Singapur —dijo el mago burlándose..

—¿Singapur? —dijo el detective tratando de recordar—. ¡Oh, cierto...! Me había olvidado de eso, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo...

—¿Entonces? —dijo Kaito—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor… Gracias...

—No me agradezcas… Es agradable tener compañía y no estar solo acá.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo sin decir nada. No sabía si había sido correcto o no haber aceptado su invitación. Pero sí sabía que Kaito tenía razón: era agradable estar acompañado, más aún si se trataba del mago.


	2. Capítulo 2

El silencio de la noche se había apoderado de la habitación. Shinichi y Kaito se habían acostado a dormir hacía poco rato. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque se podía ver con cierta claridad debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Shinichi estaba acostado de espaldas. Estuvo así durante varios minutos mirando el techo fijamente sin moverse, solamente pensando. Miró por unos segundos a Kaito, quien estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia el otro lado. No podía verle el rostro, pero suponía que estaría ya prácticamente durmiendo.

Shinichi no tenía sueño. Con lo silencioso que estaba, podía escuchar incluso los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente. Trataba de dejar su mente en blanco, pero no podía. La cercanía con Kaito y la situación de estar durmiendo juntos lo tenía nervioso. Volvió a mirar el techo, con su mente inquieta, pero tratando de no moverse para no molestar a su amigo. Se sentía emocionado, de una forma que no se sentía hace mucho tiempo. Empezó a recordar los momentos que había vivido ese día con Kaito y sonrió. Y entonces comenzó a pensar sobre cómo se había sentido en el último tiempo respecto a él.

—¿Pasa algo, Shinichi?

La voz de Kaito lo asustó en medio del silencio, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo. Shinichi miró a su lado y vio que Kaito ahora estaba mirándolo directamente.

—¿Ah? No, nada...

—No digas eso cuando estabas mirando el techo como si fuera algo interesante… —dijo el mago divertido.

—No te rías, solo estaba pensando… No tengo sueño, así que estaba mirando el techo.

—Sí, yo tampoco tengo sueño… —dijo Kaito.

Shinichi se giró para quedar acostado de lado. Ahora los dos se estaban viendo de frente muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Realmente te pareces mucho a Kid… —murmuró el detective.

Kaito lo escuchó confundido y luego sonrió.

—¿Eso no es obvio?

—¡No es…! —dijo Shinichi sonriendo también al entender lo que había dicho—. Me refiero a que… Tú robabas de noche, nosotros nos veíamos de noche. Ahora no hay luz, solo la que entra por la ventana, así que realmente se nota que eres tú.

—Oh, ya veo… Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero tampoco es como que no me haya mostrado de día o con las luces encendidas.

—Sí, lo sé… No sé porqué lo pensé… Solo te vi y fue como volver a verte como Kid, volver a esos tiempos. Eso es todo… —dijo Shinichi con nostalgia.

—Extraño esos encuentros... —dijo Kaito con melancolía—. Era emocionante y divertido...

Shinichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recordando todas las veces que había querido atraparlo. Shinichi siempre supo que Kid nunca dañaría a nadie, por lo que el ir a sus robos era la emoción de un caso, pero con la seguridad de que no habrían amenazas de su parte. Al recordar todo eso, su corazón seguía palpitando como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—No me malentiendas, estoy aliviado de haber terminado con eso —dijo Kaito al ver que el detective no había dicho nada—. No es como si quisiera robar por gusto...

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Kaito… Además entiendo lo que quieres decir. Era algo que yo también disfrutaba...

El mago sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

—Tú eras el único que hacía que mis robos fueran emocionantes...

—Y tú eres mi único caso sin resolver…

Los dos se quedaron miraron fijamente unos segundos. Estaban en un silencio cómodo, como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento y se hubieran conectado de una forma íntima.

—Shinichi… —dijo Kaito después de un tiempo—. Quiero preguntarte… ¿No te arrepientes de no haberme delatado?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No importa la razón que yo tuviera… Un ladrón es un ladrón. Aunque devolviera las cosas, por como tú eres, creo que alguna vez has pensado en que igual debía pagar por lo que hice… Alguien me dijo algo parecido una vez, y no puedo evitar pensar en qué estarías de acuerdo con sus palabras...

—Idiota —dijo Shinichi—. Devolvías todo y si nunca hubiera sucedido lo de tu padre, nunca lo hubieras hecho. Denunciarte era como darte un castigo mayor porque no iban a considerar tu historia. Eso sí era injusto contigo. Además, entiendo por lo que pasaste… No fue fácil para ti...

—Me alegro de saber eso… —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Imagina si lo hubieras hecho, yo ahora mismo quizás estaría en la cárcel, y no seríamos amigos. Te librarías de mis bromas al menos —dijo Kaito bromeando.

—¡No quiero eso! —dijo Shinichi.

Kaito se quedó mirándolo extrañado por la reacción.

—Q-Quiero decir… —dijo el detective en voz baja—. No me gustaría que eso hubiera pasado… Nos llevamos muy bien y somos cercanos… Extraño esos tiempos, pero me gusta mucho haberte conocido de verdad, conocer quién eras realmente detrás de ese traje blanco…

El mago sonrió con esas palabras.

—Yo siento lo mismo. Pero es inevitable, ¿sabes? —dijo Kaito—. La vida y las circunstancias cambian. Es muy probable que en algún momento nos terminemos alejando… No porque queramos, sino que de a poco uno se aleja de las personas sin darse cuenta...

Shinichi al escucharlo, se quedó serio. La posibilidad de que Kaito no fuera parte de su vida fue algo que lo angustió. Pensar en que en algún momento se terminarían alejando tanto que ya no fuera parte de su vida le generó una gran opresión en su pecho. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar siempre con él, a compartir en su tiempo libre, a estudiar juntos. Nunca había considerado la opción de que eso no duraría para siempre. Y luego recordó que en estos últimos días ya habían estado más alejados, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar.

—No quiero ni imaginarlo —dijo Shinichi muy decidido—. Es por eso que no dejaré que suceda, Kaito… No quiero alejarme de ti...

Kaito vio la expresión de su amigo y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

—Es lindo escuchar eso... —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Porque tú eres una persona especial para mí...

—Tú también lo eres para mí...

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, como si ambos se hubieran perdido en la mirada del otro. Durante ese tiempo, nada más existía a su alrededor, solo su compañía.

—D-Deberíamos intentar dormir… —dijo Shinichi de pronto un poco nervioso—. Ya es tarde...

—S-Sí, tienes razón… —dijo Kaito—. Al menos debemos intentarlo… Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

El mago cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos. En unos minutos ya se había quedado dormido.

Mientras tanto, el detective respiró profundamente. Su mente tenía demasiadas ideas, seguía con su nerviosismo por la cercanía con Kaito y sentía que su cara estaba roja, aunque no pudiera verse.

Shinichi sonrió de forma triste, pensando que era imposible que Kaito pudiera fijarse en él. Después de todo, el mago estaba saliendo con alguien más aunque no fuera nada serio. Pero lo que había sentido recién entre los dos fue algo tan íntimo que jamás había sentido. Y se preguntaba si entonces el mago también sentiría algo por él y que eso los había llevado a esa conexión.

_“Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas. Sentí que fue un momento especial, pero en verdad fue una conversación normal…”_

El detective cerró los ojos, aún pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, tratando de convencerse que no era más que su imaginación. Entonces recordó una de las frases de Kaito.

_“Tú eres una persona especial para mí... “_

Shinichi volvió a abrir los ojos. Kaito siempre le decía frases de ese estilo, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellas. ¿Acaso Kaito le había dicho eso con otra intención?

El rostro de Shinichi se puso más rojo al pensar en esa posibilidad. Si era así, entonces él debía hacer algo. No iba a dejar que Kaito se alejara de él, no ahora que se había dado cuenta que lo quería.

Sin embargo, también comenzó a recordar cada vez que el mago había dicho algunas frases de ese estilo a cualquier persona cercana, solo por molestar o por ser tan coqueto. Sabía que al mago le gustaba usar palabras dulces. A medida que pensaba eso, sus esperanzas fueron disminuyendo. Tal vez efectivamente solo lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Shinichi miró a Kaito una vez más y luego cerró los ojos. No quería seguir dándole más vueltas, debía intentar dormir de alguna forma.

* * *

Al otro día, la alarma del mago comenzó a sonar cuando apenas amanecía. Kaito tomó su teléfono y la apagó, mientras Shinichi quien estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia el centro de la cama abría los ojos y recordaba que estaba en el departamento de su amigo. Kaito entonces se volvió a acostar en la cama y se giró, para quedar mirando directamente a Shinichi.

—Buenos días… —dijo Kaito—. ¿Lograste dormir bien?

—B-Buenos días… Sí, gracias…

—Me alegro...

—Kaito, ¿qué hora es?

—Las 6:30 de la mañana.

Shinichi y Kaito se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada al igual que en la noche anterior. El corazón de Shinichi de nuevo comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Estuvieron así unos segundos, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Shinichi… —murmuró de pronto Kaito serio.

—¿Si…?

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación.

—Yo… Tengo que estar temprano en la universidad…... Deberíamos levantarnos……

Shinichi se sintió triste al escuchar eso. Una parte de él se había ilusionado.

—Yo también debo ir... —dijo el detective—. Es una lástima…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme así por más tiempo…

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo. Shinichi también sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar.

—Solo dame unos segundos y ya me levantaré… —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Y si no vamos y nos quedamos acá? —murmuró Kaito cerrando sus ojos también.

—No sería correcto… pero al menos… quiero quedarme un poco más así…

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo.

—Yo también…

Shinichi no volvió a escuchar nada más, ya que no pudo resistir más el sueño y se quedó dormido nuevamente. No reaccionó hasta un rato después, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró a Kaito quien seguía durmiendo y luego miró a su alrededor. La habitación ahora estaba mucho más iluminada, por lo que rápidamente él se sentó en la cama y tomó su teléfono, pensando en que ya era mucho más tarde. Con el movimiento brusco, el mago también despertó.

—¡Demonios! ¡Me quedé dormido! —dijo el detective mirando su teléfono—. Tengo varios mensajes y ya me perdí las primeras clases…

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo Kaito.

—Las 11:20. ¡Espero alcanzar a llegar!

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Tengo que juntarme con Kaede hoy... —dijo Shinichi preocupado—. No sé si alcanzaré a llegar a tiempo, tengo que hablarle y ver si tal vez podemos vernos más tarde o si me espera...

—Oh… ya veo… —dijo Kaito poniéndose de pie sin mirar a Shinichi.

—¿Pasa algo, Kaito?

En ese momento el teléfono del detective comenzó a sonar. Shinichi miró su celular y luego a Kaito. El mago entonces se dio vuelta sonriendo feliz.

—No pasa nada, solo me voy a levantar que debo irme rápido a la universidad —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Contéstale a Kaede-chan, no la hagas esperar.

El mago salió de la habitación, dejando a Shinichi con una extraña sensación.

_“Kaito… Esa no es tu sonrisa habitual…”_

El detective de pronto volvió a la realidad, miró su teléfono y contestó la llamada. Apenas le habló con monosílabos a su novia, su mente ahora estaba enfocada en Kaito y en lo sucedido. No había pasado nada entre ellos, y aún así sentía como si no debiera haberse quedado. Cuando cortó la llamada, no solo estaba confundido pensando en qué sentiría Kaito, sino que la culpabilidad lo invadió, como si hubiera estado engañando a Kaede.

Pero no había sucedido nada, él no la había engañado. Sentir culpa no tenía sentido. Pero aún así, la sentía.

Al rato después, Kaito volvió a la habitación ya vestido.

—Deberías apresurarte si quieres llegar a la próxima clase —dijo el mago.

—Sí, ya voy… ¡No me tardaré!

Shinichi se bañó rápidamente y luego de unos minutos volvió a la habitación para ver que estaba solo. En la cama estaba su ropa y una nota.

**“No puedo esperarte. Cierra bien cuando salgas.”**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días ya, y los dos no se habían vuelto a ver. Para Shinichi, la situación entre ellos había sido algo extraña y por eso no sabía bien qué hacer. Se había convencido de que no tenía esperanzas y que lo mejor que podía hacer era no decir nada y mantener su amistad con Kaito. Pero, como no habían hablado desde ese día, sentía que el mago tal vez se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que lo estaba evitando debido a esa razón. El no poder hablar con él lo tenía muy triste, y el considerar que tal vez Kaito había decidido alejarse de él porque no lo quería lo deprimía aún más.

Sin embargo, no importa lo que sucediera, seguían estudiando en la misma universidad. Y fue así que llegó el inevitable día en que se toparon en una de las áreas comunes.

Kaito al verlo a unos metros de distancia, le sonrió con naturalidad mientras lo saludaba con su mano. Shinichi al notar su reacción como si nada hubiera sucedido, le sonrió de regreso y comenzó a acercarse hacia él.

—¡Hola, Shinichi! —dijo Kaito cuando ya estaban al frente uno del otro.

—¡Hola! —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien… No te había visto en un tiempo…

Shinichi se había puesto más serio y un poco triste al hablar y no supo qué más decir. Así que se quedó esperando una respuesta de Kaito, quien había desviado la mirada levemente para luego sonreír.

—Sí, perdón por eso—dijo Kaito—. He estado muy ocupado. Hoy hice una de mis entregas, pero tengo aún más trabajos. He tenido que avanzar en las noches.

—Pero eso no es problema para ti, eres una persona nocturna...

—El problema no es la noche, es el día. Tengo cosas que hacer, mi tiempo no alcanza, solo puedo dormir en clases en los pocos momentos en que el profesor no se fija en mí.

—¿Sigues durmiendo en clases?

—¡Debo dormir en algún momento y aunque no lo creas, igual pongo atención! —dijo Kaito riendo—. Ahora debo irme, tengo clases en 5 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde a mi siesta.

Shinichi sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Yo también tengo clases, así que me voy... ¡Si vas a dormir, al menos vuelve a tu departamento!

El detective comenzó a alejarse del mago, pero entonces una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Shinichi, espera —dijo Kaito deteniéndolo—. En la tarde iré a Beika, así que te pasaré a ver, ¿está bien?

El detective le sonrió al escucharlo.

—Claro, podremos ponernos al día. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Kaito!

Ambos se despidieron y Shinichi siguió su camino hasta la sala de clases, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Kaito lo había tratado igual que siempre, habían hablado como acostumbraban a hacerlo, por lo que el detective concluyó que todas sus dudas solo habían estado en su propia mente. Incluso él mismo se había olvidado de todo en tan solo una pequeña conversación. Saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que podrían seguir siendo amigos aunque él lo quisiera de otra forma lo hizo sentir feliz porque lo que menos quería era alejarse de Kaito. Y si tenía que aparentar que solo era un amigo cercano, lo iba a hacer.

El día fue pasando tranquilamente, Shinichi después de su clase se fue a su casa y se puso a estudiar en la biblioteca. Estuvo ahí por el resto de la tarde, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre cuando atardecía.

El detective fue a la entrada, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a su amigo.

—¡Hola! —dijo Kaito—. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

—No, claro que no.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá. Kaito dejó una bolsa en la mesa y comenzó a abrirla.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Traje café, sé que más o menos a esta hora lo tomas y yo la verdad también lo necesito —dijo el mago sonriendo.

El detective lo miró con atención mientras Kaito sacaba los dos vasos de café.

—¿Pasa algo, Kaito?

—No… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te ves menos animado y tus ojos… tienes ojeras, es algo muy raro en ti...

—Solo estoy cansado —dijo el mago pasándole uno de los vasos de café—. Han sido días difíciles… Ya sabes, la universidad. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas...

—Te hace falta descansar… Y también distraerte a veces…

—¡Por eso estoy aquí! Aunque sabes que no es fácil distraer tu mente de los pensamientos que la ocupan.

Los dos estuvieron hablando de sus obligaciones de la universidad y los exámenes que debían rendir en unos días más mientras tomaban café. Pasaron un rato agradable riendo y conversando como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Gracias por el café, Kaito. Estaba muy bueno.

—¿Cierto? Es uno de mis cafés favoritos y ya sabes que en general no me agrada mucho su sabor.

—A propósito, abrieron una nueva cafetería cerca de la universidad —dijo Shinichi—. Ya que te gustan las cosas dulces, pensé que podríamos ir para que pruebes sus pasteles.

—¡Ya la conozco! Fui a ella con Yamamoto-kun —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¡El pastel de chocolate es maravilloso!

Shinichi al escuchar eso se puso serio.

—Oh… ya fuiste con él…

—Sí, es un buen lugar, tiene un lindo ambiente. ¡A Yamamoto-kun también le gustan los dulces, así que lo disfrutamos! Estábamos hablando de ir a una pastelería la próxima vez.

—Ya veo… Pero pensé que no habías tenido tiempo para nada…

—Bueno, a veces nos juntamos, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Kaito siguió hablando, pero Shinichi se quedó en silencio sin escucharlo, mirando su vaso vacío de café.

_“Entonces tienes tiempo para él, pero no para mí…”_

—Entiendo… —murmuró el detective.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shinichi? —preguntó Kaito.

—No es nada…

—¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo Shinichi frustrado—. ¡Estás hablando de ese tipo y eso me molesta! ¡No quiero que salgas con él!

Kaito se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo. De todas las posibilidades, eso era lo último que esperaba que Shinichi dijera.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Kaito serio.

Shinichi bajó la vista y suspiró.

—Eso que dije… Aunque sé que no puedo prohibirte que lo hagas…

Katio lo escuchó sorprendido sin poder creer aún lo que decía el detective. Luego de unos segundos, el mago apenas se rió levemente antes de hablar.

—Tienes razón, no puedes prohibirme nada. Así que no digas nada mejor.

—¡Pero no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él! El solo pensar en que sales con él y que no estás pasando tiempo conmigo, que me has estado evitando… ¡Eso me molesta mucho…!

El mago se quedó en silencio, por un momento parecía como si estuviera reteniendo las palabras, pero luego se mostró molesto con el detective.

—¡No digas cosas que los otros pueden malinterpretar, Shinichi!

—¡No pude evitarlo! —dijo Shinichi—. Yo...

—¡No! ¡Podías quedarte callado así como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo! —dijo Kaito.

—¿Así como tú...? ¿Qué te has guardado?

Kaito desvió la mirada al lado, sin querer hablar.

—Kaito... No te puedo entender si no dices nada...

El mago volvió a mirar al detective, esta vez sin sonreír.

—¿Qué crees que siento yo cada vez que te veo con Kaede-chan? —le dijo serio.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ella es muy agradable, me cae bien, pero verte con ella… Siento lo mismo que me acabas de decir. Así que haz lo que yo hago y simplemente no digas nada.

—¡No! No te quedes callado ahora… —dijo Shinichi decidido—. ¿Qué sientes cuando me ves con Kaede?

—Lo mismo que tú e incluso más porque tú solo estás molesto debido a que ya no nos vemos tan seguido como siempre y te sientes desplazado como amigo, pero eso es todo... En cambio yo… Me duele mucho verte con ella. Yo sé que nunca te fijarías en mí, nunca estarías conmigo, por eso era feliz siendo tu amigo, pero verte con alguien más…

—Pero tú siempre has dicho que no te interesan las relaciones...

—¡Por supuesto que no, si a quien yo quiero es a ti, Shinichi! ¡No quiero estar con nadie más que tú…! —dijo Kaito.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento que les pareció eterno.

—¿D-De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace tiempo… —dijo Kaito sonriendo con pena—. Pero no podía quedarme esperando por algo que era imposible... Por eso después de estos 2 meses en que has estado con Kaede-chan, quise intentar conocer a alguien más. Tal vez iba a lograr olvidarte... O al menos que no fueras tan importante… ¡Así que por favor, no me vengas a pedir cosas cuando tú estás con alguien más! ¡No ahora que estoy comenzando a seguir adelante!

—Kaito, escúchame…

—No digas nada más, por favor… —dijo el mago—. ¿No te das cuenta? Si sigues diciendo esas cosas solo me ilusionas y soy yo después quien sufre. Cuando te quedaste en mi casa, hiciste lo mismo. Me ilusionaste, y después simplemente te fuiste con ella… Por eso, te he estado evitando para no sufrir más... Sabía que venir para acá era una mala idea, pero realmente te extrañaba. Pensé que al menos podríamos vernos de vez en cuando, pero… —Kaito suspiró mirando el suelo antes de continuar—. Creo que será mejor para los dos si nos alejamos de una vez, tú haces tu vida y yo haré la mía.

Kaito se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse cuando Shinichi se levantó del sofá y habló.

—¡¡Terminé mi relación con Kaede por ti!!

Kaito se detuvo sorprendido. No dijo nada y se mantuvo de espalda hacia el detective.

—Eso no era una verdadera relación, nunca sentí por ella nada tan fuerte... —dijo Shinichi—. Ella me dijo que sabía que yo no la quería, que quería a alguien más, así que terminé con ella… Ya no estamos juntos.

Kaito sonrió para sí mismo antes de darse vuelta para mirar al detective.

—Es terrible… —dijo Kaito—. Sé que debería sentirme mal con la noticia, pero soy tan egoísta que en verdad me he alegrado…

—Y yo me sentí aliviado cuando sucedió, soy el peor novio que ella pudo haber tenido... —dijo Shinichi también sonriendo con culpa.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—El mismo día que me quedé en tu apartamento… No podía seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo sobre lo que siento por ti... Yo disfrutaba más estar contigo que cuando estaba con ella e incluso me llegué a sentir culpable ese día, como si la hubiera engañado porque… sentí que esa noche contigo fue especial... Así que deja de pensar que yo no siento nada…

—No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Kaito. No te mentiría con esto… Así que por favor, ahora que sabes lo que siento, ¡deja ya de salir con ese tipo!

Kaito se acercó a Shinichi hasta quedar frente a él, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Nunca pasó algo entre Yamamoto-kun y yo.

—¿No están saliendo?

Shinichi estaba celoso, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. El mago al notar cómo intentaba ocultarlo, sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

—Te lo dije, solo era por conocerlo, no somos nada. Él no es nadie importante para mí, solo alguien más que conozco...

Shinichi sonrió.

—Ahora yo soy el egoísta que se alegra de saber eso…

Kaito rió levemente al escuchar eso.

—¿Ves cómo sí me entiendes? —dijo el mago mientras levantaba su mano y de la nada sacaba una rosa roja—. Si no me entendieras tú, nadie más lo haría...

Shinichi tomó la rosa medio sonrojado y sonrió.

—Ya me habías dicho eso antes… Entonces este tipo de frases de verdad las decías en serio… —dijo el detective acercándose a Kaito.

—Por supuesto. No se las diría a nadie más que a ti…

Kaito se acercó aún más, acarició la cara de Shinichi y luego colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras el detective lo abrazaba por la cintura. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

Luego de unos segundos, los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Kaito entonces abrazó al detective fuertemente, mientras que Shinichi sonreía por su efusividad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese instante. Lo único que querían era disfrutar de la compañía del otro y de aquel especial momento que los unía.

Ese día se acabaron los secretos y los malos entendidos. Y fue el comienzo de su hermosa relación.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan tenido un inicio de año excelente!!
> 
> Aquí les traigo el final de mi pequeña historia. ¿Ya les dije que me gusta escribir distintas formas de cómo podrían iniciar su relación? xD Quería hacer hace tiempo una historia donde uno de ellos ya tuviera pareja para variar un poco, pero sin que existiera infidelidad. ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque haya sido algo corto. Traté de publicarlo para el día de reyes, pero me atrasé un poco jajaja xD
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus kudos, sus comentarios y por leerme!! Siempre me hace muy feliz ver sus reacciones y sus mensajes!! :D
> 
> Espero que tengan un feliz 2021! Un abrazo a todos!! 
> 
> ¡¡Nos estamos leyendo!!


End file.
